Pandemic Epidemic
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome was trapped on her end of the well, her stepsister Saeko gives her a call and after talking with her mom who is planning to move, she move's in with the Busujima Clan...just in time...for the World to End! Highschool of the Dead/InuYasha
1. Chapter 1

**Pandemic Epidemic**

**High School of the Dead**

**~REVISED~**

_**Summary: **__Kagome was trapped on her end of the well, her stepsister Saeko gives her a call and after talking with her mom who is planning to move, she move's in with the Busujima Clan...just in time...for the World to End!_

_**Anime: **__InuYasha/High School of the Dead_

_**Pairing: **__Kagome/Takashi_

_**Genre:**__ Romance/Angst/Horror_

_**Rated: **__M for Mature Content _

_**WARNING: **__Character Death(s)_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Chapter One**_

**-x-x-x-**

"_When the world give's you the walking dead...practice your aim." ─Kagome_

**-x-x-x-**

'_The end of the world~'_ Kagome sighed, staring at the sight before her. It was horrible...all this in less than a day.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned to see her mother standing next to her, her hands on her hips and an angry look on her face. "What happened to your room! You just cleaned it!"

Kagome laughed lightly, "Sorry, I was trying to find the Shikon. When I was putting my stuff up, it got caught and fell off without my knowing. Sorry, I'll clean my room again."

"...alright," Her mother smiled, "Did you find the Shikon?"

Kagome held the jewel in her hands. It wasn't dormant or anything...no, no wish had been granted, and she didn't think she'd ever make a wish, so it just stayed on her person.

"Good, now...clean your room..._again_..." Her mother left and Souta peeked his head around the doorframe and smiled.

"Hey Souta," Kagome picked up a small pile of clothes and tossed them onto her bed before she started folding them. "What's up?"

"Are you going to ask mom if you and I can stay?"

"Mm, if I can find us a place to stay...yes."

He frowned, "Well, a girl's on the phone for you."

"Kay," She placed a bra on her bed and left Souta at her door before going to get the phone. Picking it up off the receiver, she took it off hold, "Hello, Kagome speaking."

"_It's Saeko,"_

'_Saeko...? Ah~!'_ Kagome smiled, "Long time no hear, how've you been?"

"_I've been well. My parent's are out of town for a few week's, I was wondering, would you be interested in staying over until they get back?"_

"Yeah, let me just check with my mom. Oh! Could my brother stay with us?"

"_Of course, Souta is always welcomed over here."_

"Then I'll call you back later and give you a better response then."

"_I'll be waiting to hear from you."_

"Kay, bye~!"

_**~CLICK~**_

Kagome ran into the kitchen and smiled an infectious smile. It had been months since she'd had any real reason to smile. "Mom?"

Kunloon turned and smiled from where she was doing the dishes. "Yes Kagome?"

"Saeko called," Kagome watched as her mother listened even more carefully, "Can me and Souta stay over at her place? We don't want to go to London, not yet at least. Can we?"

"Hmm, for how long, Kagome?"

"A few week's!"

"A few? How many is a few?"

"Um...maybe, four? Five?"

Kunloon sighed, "I'll think about it, give me an hour and I'll tell you my decision."

"Yes ma'am."

Kagome ran up to her room and quickly began cleaning her room. She looked at the Shikon and frowned, she didn't want to keep it with her forever. Looking around, she smiled and walked to her dresser. Taking a small ring box, she placed the petal pink orb inside and snapped the box shut. Then moving to her bed, she pushed it to the side, careful of leaving marks on the floor, she felt around for a loose floor board before pulling it up and slipping it beneath the fiberglass. Pushing a little bit of her energy into the box, she watched a small bubble barrier appear around the ring box. Removing her hold on the floor board, she watched it snap down before pulling her bed carefully back to where it was. Sitting down at her desk she sighed, _'When will the Shikon be needed in an era where the only demon's living are hiding away as human's, to co-exist together peacefully.'_

**-x-x-x-**

It was only an hour later when her mother called her down stairs.

She was quick to get to her feet, moving past her open door, she practically jumped from the top of the staircase to the bottom. "Yes ma'am?"

"Sit down," She pointed to the seat across from her at the kitchen table. Kagome did and waited patiently and silently for her to continue. "For those...'few weeks'...you had better keep in contact with me. I'm not saying call me everyday, but keep in touch!" Her tone was laced in finality. "I will worry for my children if I'm not there, I think my request is a reasonable one. As well, look out for your brother, and make sure you take care of yourself. Bedtime, don't be staying out till all hours of the night, and no talking to strangers, and...be...safe." Her mother was fighting tears off at this point. "I love you both so much; if anything were to happen to you or your brother..." She smiled, "Now, you will both be transferring to different schools, right?"

"Yes ma'am,"

"I'm assuming Saeko will help you with that and getting you and Souta your school uniforms before the next school day?"

"Yes,"

"Then...you have my answer."

Kagome smiled, hugging her mother tightly, she took off upstairs, calling out to Souta to pack his bags.

**-x-x-x-**

Souta stared up at the large flight of stairs. It was life's cruel joke that the place he and his sister would be staying, was at another shrine. There were about twelve in the general city area, but the chances that they would be moving from one to another...was annoyingly slim, that actually moving into one seemed rather...controlled...

Kagome laughed, "Well, we are family..." She tightened her grip on her archery bag with her bow, quiver, arrows and tips. "Let's get going, I haven't seen Saeko since we were eleven."

"I barely remember her."

"You were eight, and always with your friends playing soccer."

He smiled, a soccer ball held tightly under his arm. "Now I'm fourteen, and still playing soccer with my friends. Not much has changed. I mean, you...you've _really_ changed, but me...na,"

Kagome laughed, staring at the remaining steps. "You've changed Souta. You're more confident and sure about yourself than before. You're also a lot braver! Getting so scared of a well house," She smiled as he blushed.

"For good reason to!" He cried out.

"Oh," She waved his comment off, "You didn't know about the demon, you were afraid of the dark."

"Was not! I felt something was off about it! I knew something was wrong!"

She smiled, "Alright, alright; look, we're here." She pointed to the shrine like house. "Let's go say hi,"

"Mm,"

**-x-x-x-**

Saeko was sitting on the floor; her homework lay scattered on the short table in front of her when a knock came from her front door. Standing swiftly, she made her way to the door and smiled softly at the two who stood there before her. "Kagome, Souta, it's been so long."

"Yeah, how have you been?"

"Good, much better now that you are here; you as well Souta." Saeko smiled.

"It's nice to be here! Thanks for having us."

**-x-x-x-**

_That's where it all began...our end...our worlds end..._

_It seemed, while asleep...our world had begun to tear apart, without us even being aware._

Kagome woke the next morning, stretching, yawning; she dressed in her new school uniform and brushed her hair before grabbing her bow and arrows. There were two sets of two types of arrows, the ones provided by the school...and then hers...mahogany wood with feathers of the Birds of Paradise near Kouga's lair back in the Feudal Era.

She walked out and smiled to see her brother dressed and ready for school too, soccer ball held under his arm. Saeko joined them a few moments later with her Bokken in hand. "Shall we?" She asked, grabbing her satchel.

"**Yeah!"** The two followed after Saeko, grabbing their own satchel's from the table on their way out.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome walked along the streets with her brother and half sister and frowned at the funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Souta, do you have your cell phone?"

"Hm?" He checked his pocket and frowned, "No, I must have forgotten it on my bed."

Kagome sighed, taking her's, she tossed it to him. "If you need anything, Saeko's number is on speed dial number four."

"Right~!" He pocketed the phone.

They split at a four way road, Kagome and Saeko heading to the gated high school, Souta going a little ways down to the middle school.

'_I feel...sick...'_ She glanced back in the direction Souta had headed, _'What is this...worry...this feeling of dread...'_ She side stepped a gentleman who almost tumbled into her. Watching him as he continued walking without a word; his slumped form, a bit of blood dripping from his hand where teeth marks were. _'What! Those...those are human teeth marks...'_ She shook her head and made her way inside as they began closing the gates. _'I've been living with Saeko for a few days...and I'm already letting myself get paranoid. I wish...I wish I could talk with Miroku...or Sango...'_

She walked silently to class and sat down next to this nervous looking heavy set boy with glasses. Smiling, she held her hand out, "Hi,"

The boy jumped and stared curiously at her hand, "H-hi..." He took her hand in his.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm new here."

"Oh? I'm Kohta Hirano; it's nice to meet you, Kagome. Um...I may not be the right person to talk to if you want something like popularity." He blushed, taking his hand back.

"Well then, it's a good thing I don't want popularity...wouldn't you say? I am looking for friends though, and I have a good eye for them." She went back to pulling out her spiral notebook and a pen before waiting for class to start.

**-x-x-x-**

Kagome was sitting in her Archery Class, listening as her teacher, a very reasonable archer, not the greatest, told her how to get the best distance to an arrow. Now...when she'd first aimed, she readied herself, and fired, and her arrow had split the teachers in half...this obviously was insulting to the teacher who now spent every second she could by talking down to her and telling her everything she did wasn't right. Apparently...her arrow tip wasn't even right.

_**~Ding~**_

Kagome looked up as the announcements sounded.

_**This announcement is for all students. A violent incident is taking place in the school right now! All students must evacuate in accordance with their teachers' instructions! I repeat, a violent incident is taking place in the school right now! All students must evacuate according─AH! GAH! NO, NO, NOOOO~ AUGH! HELP ME! STOP IT! HELP! THAT HURTS! THAT HURTS! THAT HURTS! HELP ME! I-I'M GOING TO DIE!**_

Kagome watched everyone cautiously, knowing that after an announcement like _that_...there would be a riot for sure. She silently made her way to the back of the room, making her way out of their way. It didn't take long before screaming in the hallway drew the students in her class into frenzy. Their forceful pushing and yelling would call the attention of whoever just hurt the principal, and at the moment, she was curious as to who it was that did. She would head to the front office the second everything calmed down. She watched the room empty and sat down. _'I hope Souta's having a better day than I am.' _She pulled on both her quivers and strung her bow effortlessly before glancing into the hall where students were pulling hair and punching other students to get them out of their way. _'I'll wait...till it's not so crazy...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: New story, first chapter, hope everyone enjoys! Please Read and Review, Sankyu~! ^_^''**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pandemic Epidemic**

**High School of the Dead**

**~REVISED~**

_**Summary:**____Kagome was trapped on her end of the well, her half sister Saeko gives her a call and after talking with her mom who is planning to move, she move's in with the Busujima Clan...just in time...for the World to End!_

_**Anime:**____InuYasha/High School of the Dead_

_**Pairing:**____Kagome/Takashi_

_**Genre:**__Romance/Angst/Horror_

_**Rated:**____M for Mature Content_

_**WARNING:**____Character Death(s)_

**-x-x-x-**

_**Chapter Two**_

**-x-x-x-**

"_The purpose of man's life...is to become an abject zombie who serves a purpose he does not know, for reasons he is not to question__."_

**-x-x-x-**

'_The end of the world~' _Kagome hooked an arrow on her bows string before firing it once more. _'Damn...I'm just wasting arrows...these things...their human, but what is wrong with them!' _She could feel nothing demonic about them, so her purification abilities would probably do little to help her, and to make her situation weirder...she couldn't sense any life from them. Looking out the window, she could see students crowding around the gates, trying to get out as they climbed their fellow students and knocked others back for those tearing at their limbs. It never ceased to amaze her how shallow humans could really be. _'I won't be blinded...I've seen worse...'_ She watched one of the mindless drones tumble slowly past her and tested her luck by waving her hand in front of it a fair distance. _'...blind?'_

"_Kagome,"_

Kagome heard the soft call of her name and turned, the creature she had been analyzing also turned and opened its mouth to catch some flesh. Kagome ducked and brought her arrow up; piercing it through its jaw before pulling it back out and flicking it mostly clean of the blood. _"Good to see you're still among the living, Saeko."_

Saeko smirked, _"Same to you...we need to find a way to your brother, and then find a place that's free of the dead..."_

"_I don't know of a place free of the dead...but...maybe...maybe there's a way around the dead."_

"_A way around?"_ Saeko moved next to Kagome as the two spoke in soft whispers so not to draw the unwanted attention of their dead pursuers. So far, neither had come up against a living classmate...all of them had as of yet been dead.

Kagome didn't respond, instead, she chose not to indulge on the possibility that the Shikon might be of use in an all out Zombie Attack. "AH! Saeko!" Kagome place her hand on the railing of the staircase and flipped over a group of students surrounding her and her sister before using her bow to knock them down the stairs. "We need to first gather as many supplies as possible that we can carry. The nurses' office should be our first stop. Second, checking for survivors on our way out, and finally, with the knowledge of how many we'll be harboring, we'll need to compile food and water, as well as weapons and a ride."

"Someone's been watching one too many horror movies." Saeko said.

Kagome grinned, "I have a brother, of course I've watched a few too many horror movies."

A beeping could be heard coming from Saeko who pulled her cell phone out and glanced at the lit screen. "Speaking of your brother," She tossed the phone to Kagome as they continued towards the Nurse's Office.

"Souta?"

"_Sis!"_

"Souta, keep calm and tell me how bad it is where you are."

"_Kami, teachers started attacking students and kids that were getting hurt started to act up too! Kagome, their eating each other!"_

"Are you with anyone?"

"_A teacher and some students..."_

"Have any of them been injured?" Kagome ran across the outdoor walkway on the second floor with Saeko in front of her.

"_None...except for this little boy..."_

"Put your teacher on." A shuffle was heard as Souta handed the phone to his teacher.

"_Professor Taisho speaking,"_

'_...sounds familiar...'_

"My name is Kagome, I'm Souta's sister. We will be heading that way shortly after gathering supplies, you and your small group need to make your way to a van or bus, something that's sturdy."

"_I will gather the survivors up and we will use one of the bus's. What about you?"_

"I will call again, I want Souta to keep the phone. Listen to me. If _**any**_ of the children or if you get injured by these creatures...the dead...then they or you will turn into what these monsters are. The walking dead...do you understand what I'm hinting at?"

"_Kill anyone who gets injured."_

"A blow to the head will suffice."

"_The same to you?"_

"...I've already killed at least two classes worth of students and a few faculty members...so yes, the same for me. Put Souta back on the phone."

Again, a shuffle between hands and Souta was on, _"Yes, Sis?"_

She looked up and stopped as Saeko blocked her with her arm. A large group of dead students were mobbing the Nurse's office in front of them, trying to break the glass windows. "Souta, get a weapon, keep your eyes on their head, aim, strike! That is the kill zone, their head! Skewer it, stab it, tear it off the dead body it's attached to...I don't care! Just make sure you kill it! You can tell that they've changed by moaning and groaning, slow dragging of the feet and their unnatural pale complexion, not only that but they'll have open injuries and wide eyes. Be careful Souta." She looked on at the group of dead students. "Stay safe...Stay alive!" She snapped the phone shut and took her bow in hand like it was a sword before striking them down dead. Saeko blocked a woman from an attack and by the looks of it, she was the Nurse.

Kagome moved to the boys' side, his shoulder cover in blood from a bite wound he'd received while protecting the Nurse. "...I want to try something...if you don't mind." She looked him in the eyes and watched him give a pained and tired nod. "Just try and relax...close your eyes." She thought that it sounded silly, and a little unrealistic, asking the boy who had just been bitten in an attempt to be made dinner to 'try and relax'. Still, she placed her hands over his wound and let out her miko energy. This was her first time coming in contact with someone still sane, so she had to try bringing him back. She couldn't watch this boy die...something inside her wouldn't let her. It wasn't a matter of couldn't...no...She _wouldn't_ let him die...

**-x-x-x-**

**(Elsewhere)**

Kunloon sighed; sitting downstairs in her new home with Grandpa next to her she couldn't help but wonder if everything was okay. "I'm gonna call Kagome," She said as she moved to pick up the phone.

"Give them some time; I'm sure everything is fine. She'll probably call tonight." Grandpa looked at the clock and smiled, "Besides, they're in school right now. Kagome would get in trouble if you called her during class."

"...your right dad," Kunloon smiled, "I'm just being paranoid."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Back With Kagome)**

Saeko watched her sister as she placed her hands over the wounds of the boy who would no doubt be turning soon. It worried Saeko, watching her touch the blood that could just as easily turn her as it was him. A glow formed around her fingers and her eyes fell shut, Saeko watched wide eyed before getting on her knees next to the boy her sister was...helping. She herself had planned on just killing him, for more reasons than just letting him die human. It would be her first time killing...killing those mindless zombies didn't count, he was still human, he was still normal. She had seen him fall victim to injury from one of those monsters, and had _wanted_ to kill him. Not out of safety...kindness...justice...but to do it, at least once. She had wanted to kill him for her own sick satisfaction...

Kagome opened her eyes as she cleansed the infected flesh and blood, she watched as the wound was healed, and hoped that shed gotten all of the malady that had been bringing such pain to the boy at her fingertips. She pulled away and wiped the blood off of her hands and onto the curtain behind him. "What's your name?" Kagome asked gently, holding her hand out to the boy whose eyes were still sealed shut in fear.

"..." His eyes opened and he stared for a moment at the hand held before him, "I-Ishi Kazu."

"Ishi-Senpai, come with us..."

He stared for a moment, then placed his hand in hers. "Right..."

Kagome hauled him forward and turned to the nurse. "Grab what you need, then let's go. You," She turned to the brunette boy with glasses. "You need to find yourself a weapon of choice," She told Ishi who nodded. Not even a couple seconds after, the door was broken down and Saeko was fighting off more of the 'turned'. "We'll head to the faculty room after we deal with them!"

Saeko nodded in agreement.

**-x-x-x-**

Despite having agreed with her sister, she was still slightly troubled. "The faculty room, that's a really bothersome place." She said aloud. "I understand why, it's just annoying. It's on the other side of the building." She knocked a dead student out of her way as it stumbled towards her.

Kagome sighed, "The sooner we get out of here, the better. I want my brother where I can see him."

"Ah!"

Kagome, Ishi and Saeko turned to the blonde nurse who was sitting on her knees. Saeko walked up to her and crouched down before ripping the side of her skirt to the waistband. "Because of your restraining clothes, you can't move about freely."

Kagome laughed a bit a Ishi who turned away.

"_**AAAAIIIIIII~"**_

"...That came from the faculty!"

The group ran off towards the direction they'd been heading. They arrived in time to see a female student with pink hair in pigtails tear up a dead student.

"I can't take it anymore! Mama~!"

"I'll take the right!"

Kagome looked at Saeko who shot forward with her wooden sword and began taking out the surrounding zombies.

The girl who had arrived with a boy at the sound of the pinkette's scream also shot forward, "I'll take the left!"

"Ishi, you watch over our Pinkette over there." Kagome said to the boy she'd saved who now wielded a long steal bar. He nodded and knocked a zombie away from the girl.

Kagome joined in fighting with Saeko; the group of five students that were fighting were quick to finish the dead off, and as Saeko landed the final blow Kagome made her way towards the pinkette.

"You know who Nurse Marikawa is, right?"

Kagome glanced back to her sister who was making, surprisingly friendly conversation, in such a dim situation. "Are you okay?" She asked the girl sitting on the floor and trembling.

"I'm Busujima Saeko, from 3-A. My sister, the one with the bow and arrows, her name is Higurashi Kagome."

"2-B," Kagome called back to the two. She smiled to Ishi who hand her a piece of cloth, "Thank you, Ishi-Senpai."

He nodded his head.

"I am Komura Takashi, from class 2-B." The brunette boy that Saeko was talking to said.

"Eh!" The light brunette turned to face her sister as Kagome wiped the blood from the pinkette's face with a handkerchief. "You're the one who won the nationals last year, right?"

Saeko nodded.

"My name is Miyamoto Rei from the Spearmanship Club. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Ishi Kazu, from class 4-A, a pleasure."

The boy who had been with the frightened girl with pink pigtails scratched his head, "Ah, well...I am Hirano Kouta, from class 2-B."

Saeko smiled, "Nice to meet you."

Kagome watched the girl she was cleaning up stand with a scowl. "Why are you all so friendly?" Kagome stood to and folded the cloth. "What's with 'Senpai'?"

"Takagi, what are you going on about? We have to keep a leveled head in this situation." Takashi said, taking a few steps towards the upset girl.

"DON'T MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME! I'M A GENIUS! I WON'T LOSE TO ANYONE!"

Saeko moved to place her hand on her shoulder, but was stopped by the sound of a slap echoing off the walls. "Be quiet! Your yelling will draw their attention, if it hasn't already. You can continue to mope about crying and acting like a spoiled little rich girl who didn't get her way, or, you can grab a weapon or something to defend yourself, and get the hell out of this school with the rest of us! Either way, I'm not waiting around any longer for princess to finish her tantrum. I've been in worse situations when it comes to the walking dead, I'm not about to die over something so stupid as a dead person killing me! Now," Kagome stepped back and looked Takagi in the eyes, "Pull your act together, or stay here and let your fellow students feed of your body, your choice." She turned and walked off, Ishi following close behind.

Ishi looked back to see Saeko hold her in a hug and the pinkette fall to her knees crying. Everyone was just watching, they looked sad...he couldn't afford the luxury. He wasn't sad. Kagome was right, besides, she'd saved his life, and so he would follow her and listen to whatever she said. It was the least he could do in return for this second chance she'd given him.

**-x-x-x-**

"What are we looking for, Kagome-Sama?"

Kagome laughed lightly under her breath, "Sama? I am no master or lord, Ishi, you don't need to give me any such honorifics."

"I've never seen someone do what you did...you're gifted, Kagome-Sama..."

"...maybe...maybe not." She glanced to the left where Takagi and Kouta were talking; the others were stacking stuff in front of the doors. "Also, I'm looking for the keys to the tour bus."

"Oh, I know where those are." Ishi moved to one of the desks and grabbed the keys. "The principal keeps them in his desk." He tossed them to Kagome who caught them with ease.

"_What is all this..."_

_**The government is implementing emergency measures against the rioting all over the country. However, all political parties have expressed their uncertainty about the Self-Defense Force's operations.**_

"What do you mean, rioting!"

"That's what their calling it." Kagome smirked, "To admit that zombies were running amuck would mean to admit that they had been playing with something they shouldn't have been. That they were experimenting with not only something dangerous, but they were testing it out on humans. They would have countries and wars started in their sick endeavors to either gain what they created or kill the government that did create it."

_**It's estimated that there are 10,000 victims in the Saitama are so far. The governor has already declared a state of emergency...BANG...oh, ah! A gunshot! The police have finally resorted to using guns! But against what exactly! AHH~! NO! STAY AWAY! VZZZIP~ EHA~ HELP! AH! AH! AHHHHHH! KACHHHHHHHHHHHH~ Please Stand By...**_

"It's bad outside...we can only assume that it's the same all over. At this point in the game, all we can do is hope that our families and friends have survived and are hiding somewhere safe."

"It gets worse..."

Kagome looked to Takashi who was still watching the TV. "How?"

"It's happening in America, they've lost contact with Moscow, Beijing was set ablaze, London has maintained order though, however in Paris and Rome, there are reports of looting."

"London is safe?"

"That's what they said."

Kagome sighed, "Then there is a chance mom doesn't even know about this yet."

"That's right; you were going to move to London, weren't you..." Saeko frowned.

"Yeah, was...might not get there now." She jingled the keys in front of them. "So...does anyone else want to get out of here?"

Saeko nodded, "We should help survivors as our ability allows."

"Right!" Takashi agreed.

"How do we get out?" Rei asked.

Takagi frowned, "The front door is closest to the parking lot."

Kagome opened the door, "Then let's go,"

Ishi stayed close by, Takashi on her other side.

The group ran through the halls towards the front exit, Saeko knocking a few of the zombies out of her way. "No fighting unless it's inevitable,"

'_Who knew that staying in Japan would be the worst choice to make? I still need to call mom...let her know that everything is fine...and Souta...I need to get to my brother...Souta, I'm coming!'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Chapter two is up! Yay!**


End file.
